


The Phoenix

by Blue_The_Huntress



Series: Abnormal (Featuring Eddie Brock and Venom) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cutesy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Romance, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_The_Huntress/pseuds/Blue_The_Huntress
Summary: Venom's abilities enhance Eddie's five main senses, and it makes them both hyper-aware of changes in their S/O.You're the same.You already know that they suspect you're different; Venom's not exactly subtle when he points things out. It's only days after you meet the symbiote when you decide to show them the truth.Please note: Number of chapters is subject to change.





	1. Three Words, First Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly description based and is being used as a way to test my skills at writing individual sensory information and fluff.  
> Feel free to tell me how I did.

"You're always asking me why there are long cuts in the back of my shirts." 

 

White, warm mist escapes your mouth as you sigh, gathering the courage you took this past couple of days to find. However,  Eddie's yellow-brown gaze seems to dispel it with that very same breath, which has long since faded into the chill of early December. 

 

Despite your cooling nose and fingers, you can feel the slick sensation of sweat under your arms and in your palms. If you brush it away, it comes back only seconds later, and you can feel the fabric of your sweats becoming damp with how many times you've wiped your hands on them. Your heart palpitates in your chest from excitement, nerves, and anxiety. You shake; your knees feel weak and your fingers twitch. The rest of you seems to vibrate lightly, although you can't really tell if it's because you're shivering or if it's nerves. You shouldn't be nervous; Eddie loves you enough to tell you his biggest secret so you have to show him you feel the same. The amount of trust your boyfriend has given you is immense. Today is Thursday and it was on Monday that he took you up to this very same spot to tell you about his other.

 

Venom, the alien symbiotic creature, is just as attached to you as Eddie is. It's the first thing you notice after you accept the fact as calmly as possible. The gentle, leathery feel of the symbiote's hands under your shirt as he hugs you immediately remind you that he, too, is part of your relationship. The moonlight reflects off his glossy black skin and the multitudes of razor-sharp teeth. Uneven, bright white veins interrupt the opalescent black of his skin. They all seem to flow toward the white arachnid that protrudes from his chest, like an emblem. His pearlescent eyes look you over the same way yours do him. Examining, scrutinizing, trying to learn everything that can be from sight. 

 

Back to now, you feel your weight shift anxiously from foot to foot as your chest tightens with a held breath. An itch starts to form right next to each of your shoulder blades, between them and your spine, which runs down your back to your hips. You fight the urge to scratch it, opting instead to remove the blanket that bushes softly over your bare feet. It falls over them, covering them in gentle warmth that feels amazing compared to the cold seeping into them from the concrete. Your jacket makes up for the warmth from the blanket now pooled at your cold feet. 

 

"I believe that, since you introduced me to Venom, I should show you my own secret." 

 

You release the breath you were holding, willing yourself to reveal the appendages that make you a mutant. Stretching releases the built-up tension in them and your back. The feathers shift with motion and the chilly air, releasing days worth of stress and anxiety. 

 

Eddie's breath catches, and you're momentarily afraid that you've ruined the relationship between the three of you. However, when you hear his slow, cautious footsteps, that fear melts away and you open your eyes. Those yellow-brown inquisitive eyes are alight with a childlike awe as is the symbiote's pearlescent ones, who materialized at the sound of his name. 

 

A shudder relieving the last moments of anxiety courses through your entire being as your boyfriend's touch ghosts over your elbow. At the proximity, you can see the fiery colors reflect the moonlight onto them in beautiful reds oranges and yellows. You can even pick out the gentle blue from your bones in their eyes as you relax them, feathers and bone gently poking the cold roof. 

 

Hands now on your hips, your boyfriends pull you flush against them, a surprised gasp escaping you. Venom buries his face in the left side of your neck, nuzzling your collarbone. Eddie does the same on your other side, their warm breaths heating up the skin of your neck. Their hands avoid your wings as they embrace you, keeping you extremely close and holding you tight. 

 

 _"W **e**  l **o** v **e** y **o** u **."**_  

 

Their voices harmonize, the sound traveling through them into you. You feel their words as much as you hear them and you find your eyes stinging, close to tears. Returning the embrace as strongly as you can, with watery eyes and a lump in your throat you return the words. 

 

 _"I love you both, too."_  


	2. Experimental Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve never trusted someone enough to allow them to touch your sensitive mutant appendages. 
> 
> At least, until Eddie and Venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW content. Nothing explicit, but greatly hinted at.

You’re stressed. It’s a natural state for your body to be in, you assume. An ache in your head, neck, shoulders, and back is nothing unusual. The nerves pitch at you now, protesting almost every move. 

 

Today has to be different, though. Comfortable in your own skin, you’ve become used to stretching out your wings as soon as you get home. It usually helps relieve some of the overworked tension in all of your muscles. However, you find that stretching them out causes even more pain, searing, stinging through every joint and muscle in your wings of faux fire. Relaxing them just tenses them back up, not helping you in the slightest. 

 

Being a customer service representative is stressful work. Every day, you come home tense, stressed, and worn out. You really can’t believe the stupidity of some people. All day answering calls and fixing problems, people screaming at you for something you can’t control, and the only noticeable ‘thank you’ you get is your check.

 

Exhaustion clouds your mind; it takes every ounce of self-control you have to change into your pajamas. Your wings protest with an aching hatred as you tuck them back in under your skin to change shirts. Once your soft, pillowy shirt is on, you stretch them back out, which the muscles in your back unite against. Tight, cramping shoulders and wing joints are pulled painfully taut. 

 

“Ah, f-fuck.” 

 

It hurts so bad, you just want to curl up in bed and complain. Every bit of your upper body is screaming at you because of how strained you are. You find yourself hoping that you can convince your boyfriends to give you a simple back massage. 

 

You collapse onto your shared bed, sinking into the soft, springy cocoon it envelops you in. You’re drifting off into well-deserved sleep almost the instant your head hits the plush pillow. 

 

***

 

Soft fingers press into the tight knots in between your shoulders, rousing you from sleep with a pained cry. It sends sharp pain shooting through your back which causes you to arch away from the feeling. Immediately, you feel those same hands rest gingerly on your hips, holding you in place. 

 

“I’m so sorry, babe! I didn’t realize you were in so much pain.” Eddie’s sweet voice flows through your ears. He straddles your legs, his knees on either side of your thighs. You can feel his weight on your calves, which are held together by his feet and plush rear. 

 

A warm silky feeling spreads over your back and neck between your wings, which you recognize to be Venom. He's focused on your spine, flowing underneath your shirt to reach your skin better. Slowly, starting from your waist and moving up, he starts pressing into your tense muscles. The sharp pain caused by the ministrations is quickly soothed away by the undulating ripple that follows. At the same time, you can feel Eddie's soft fingers doing the same on your sides on the other side of the feathery appendages. Your shirt rolls up, but you can feel all the tension your body built up melt away at their gentle touch. 

 

"Ha-haaa." 

 

The sound is lewd and uncontrollable. As quickly as you can, you shove your face into the pillow underneath you, the heat of your cheeks apparent against the cool fabric. Venom nuzzles your throat, chuckling.  **"Such pretty sounds, angel."**  He purrs into your ear, which only makes the heat in your face and your racing heart even more noticeable. 

 

Eddie's thumbs brush beside the bone where your wing connects to your shoulder. It sends a warm, tingly jolt through your body that has you gasp, your wings stretching on instinct. Unfortunately, because the tension in them hasn't been taken care of, this sudden motion sends stabbing pain through them and your shoulders at the same time. It felt absolutely _wonderful_ and incredibly _painful_. 

 

Muffled as your voice is, they feel the mix of a pleased and hurtful moan as it traveled through your body. Momentarily confused, they watch the iridescent wings slowly relax until they notice how your fists clench the sheets. Eddie himself can feel the way you tense underneath him. The realization is sudden, and before Venom can voice it, he does it himself. 

 

"Your wings hurt?" He phrases it as a question. He doesn't want to make wrong assumptions. 

 

A slow nod is his answer. Of his own accord, Venom pulls away from your back and moves to your shoulder blades, sensing Eddie's intention. 

 

Unfortunately, so do you. "W-Wait, wait!" You push yourself up, forcing the man to sit on his heels as you quickly shuffle to face him. Concern, which is of your own making, is present in his eyes as he meets your gaze. 

 

An embarrassed heat takes over your face again and you can feel your wings twitch in response. "No one has _ever_ massaged my wings before. I try to avoid touching them unless I'm molting or preening. They are _extremely sensitive,_ so I've read. Like a tickle, whatever happens only happens when someone else does it." 

 

 **"Are you afraid of us?"**  The mini black goo ball with white eyes speaks softly. You quickly realize that your boys are afraid of you leaving them over this. 

 

"Oh, no! God, no!" Reassuring them becomes your main focus. "No, no, I've never been afraid of you and never will be! I love you!" You shuffle closer on your bed, resting a hand on one cheek each. "I'm scared of how I'll react." 

 

Your face is lifted by Eddie's fingers under your chin. A chaste, reassuring kiss is quickly planted on your lips by Venom, which succeeds in dispelling some of your anxiety. Eddie's plump lips capture your own right after for only a second. Their concern and reassurances make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

 

“We won’t hurt you. Not on purpose. We don’t want to see you in pain.” 

 

Slowly, you turn back around so your back faces him. “Please be careful. And don’t pull out any feathers.” 

 

You're 5’8”. One wing, from the base that connects to your shoulder blade to the tip, is the exact same size. From tip to tip, that would make your wingspan just under ten-and-a-half feet. Your boyfriends start at the base of each wing, massaging where skin meets bone and the feeling of your muscles releasing their built-up tension sends a pleased chill down your spine. 

 

They're amazingly careful; Eddie's hands move from your shoulder blades to the skin just underneath your tertiary feathers. The...  _sensual_ pleasure that spikes through your body as he does has you muffling an aroused moan. Once the sound rumbles from you, however, you feel them pause. 

 

 **"Your body doesn't have that, Eddie."**  

 

Gasping, you bite down on your hand to stifle the sound your body unconsciously makes. Their fingers/tendrils trace over two symmetrical ridges underneath your skin; a difference in skeletal structure. Two bones, located from the edge of your shoulder blade down - lined parallel with your spine - that end with your ribcage. "Th-They're to - hmmm! - balance the weight of the wings. Like a - haa - brace." 

 

Experimentally, his hands slowly slide down the bone and you hear him chuckle as you fight the urge to arch your back. Your feathers brush together as your wings pull closer to your body. In response, you can feel Venom’s tendrils curl around what would be considered the wings’ elbow joints, rippling across them and releasing the taut muscles there. 

 

Your wings flutter in response as does your voice. Eddie draws in a restrained breath, moving his hands up around where the right one connects to you, massaging the area carefully. 

 

"This is gonna be a wild ride." Eddie says to himself. 

 

Venom smirks.  **"Maybe after."**  


End file.
